Yuuzai
Yuuzai is the leader of The Blue Ribbon Gang, a criminal organization forged under his hand. Background Childhood Yuuzai is the bastard son of a drunkard named Ozai who forced himself upon Yuuzai's mother. Unwanted by his mother and surely unwanted by his absentee father, he was given up to an orphanage upon his birth. As he grew older, he enlisted in Konoha's ninja academy, where he excelled and graduated to Genin at the age of 11. During his short time in the academy, he proved to be quite intelligent, with a bit of a knack for genjutsu. His career as a legitimate shinobi was tragically cut before it ever had the chance to blossom, however, as his father returned to Konoha on a whim. Ozai discovered that his illegitimate child was on his way to become a Chuunin, and saw a profit to be made. Yuuzai was finally adopted, and, finally happy to have some form of family, followed his father's wandering habits, taking leave of the village. Ozai was a part of a roaming gang of petty thieves; stealing just to get by day-to-day. He made use of the Yuuzai's natural talent and lessons from the academy to aid his theft. Yuuzai was exposed to and participated in countless robberies through his childhood, and even an accessory to a few murders over small amounts of money. Young Adult Yuuzai's father was exceptionally cruel, abusive and uncaring, seeing the boy as nothing more than a tool; a means to an end. He spent his days as a petty thief, and his nights training either on his own, or learning whatever he could from the other rouges. Yuuzai had grown disgusted with Ozai's lack of ambition and direction by the age of 13. The cruelty he faced only served to harbor the hatred more until one night, it manifested. It's said that the proudest day of Ozai's life was the day that his son drove that blade into his back and wrenched it back out. The bandits that bore witness to the murder recalled seeing a single tear of joy streaming down his cheek as his lifeless body sank, though perhaps it is all legend. Yuuzai, envigorated by the adrenaline surging through his heart asked the men to follow under his lead to form a new gang. One with ambition, one that strove for its sum to be greater than all of its parts. His speech promising riches, women and vices beyond any of their imaginations convinced some to join under his rule while others merely wrote him off as the mad child that had just murdered his only family over an argument. Yuuzai's first stop was back to Konohagakure, where he raided and broke into the hospital's records in order to finally track down his mother and tell her the good news. When he told her of how he had killed Ozai, and of his ambitions, she seemed ambivalent, but ultimately plucked the long blue ribbon that tied back her hair, held it against her heart for a moment and handed it to Yuuzai. He was told that it would serve as a good luck charm, and would ward off evil. He tied it over his head, bowed to his mother and left the village. Upon exiting the village's gates, however, one of his bandit followers, a sensory ninja, sprung on him in a panic, ripped away the ribbon and flung it away. Yuuzai nearly struck the man down in a fit of rage, but moments later, he understood the man's actions. An explosion ripped apart the trees where the blue ribbon had landed, rigged to explode by his mother's Bakuton. That day went on to be the last time he shed tears, as well as the day he discovered his kekkai genkai. Yuuzai went on to spit death in the face by naming his group The Blue Ribbon Gang after the first unsuccessful attempt on his life. The man that had saved his life was made to be his second-in-command and so Yuuzai set off to amass a sprawling gang of hardened criminals that he would kindle an undying loyalty within. During his aimless travels, he took up many teachers that would train him in the arts of escape, combat and deception. Though he never proceeded to take his Chuunin exam, he grew to become an S-rank ninja. Current Day Yuuzai lives as the head of The Blue Ribbon Gang, which sprawled out to become a massive criminal organization of quite some renown. The leader of the gang is known to be a well-dressed man of impressive stature; every bit charming as he is dangerous. He rules the group with an iron grip, unchallenged in his position by his endlessly faithful subordinates. To them, he is treated as a king, which has stroked his ego to the point where he nearly believes he rightfully is one. Despite his already gratuitous wealth, the man lives for his work, constantly scheming for his next heist or contract. Hailed as a criminal mastermind, Yuuzai has amassed a bounty of 37 million ryo for his living capture, or half as much for his head. Appearance Yuuzai prides himself on keeping well-dressed, well-prepared and well-groomed. Having grown up as a poor child with little money and tattered clothing, he has adopted quite the taste for the extravagent as an adult. All of his suits have been custom tailored to hold his ninja tools in extra, hidden pockets. Most often in the field, he will wear a long, well-fitted black coat that covers up a wrist-mounted senbon launcher strapped to his left arm, along with a sheathed katana at his side. Yuuzai has pitch-colored hair and smooth, brown eyes with a strong jawline. It isn't uncommon to see him with a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. Yuuzai has a certain charm and conventional handsomness that he is well-aware of and will often abuse to further his goals. Personality Charming and quick-witted, Yuuzai is a devil with a silver tongue. His disarming smile hides the true face of a ruthless criminal that has killed, lied, stolen and cheated his way to a massive fortune and the head of a prosperous, infamous gang. Wherever there is law to be upheld, Yuuzai is there to break it. Despite often making a job look as though it was accomplished by luck, his carefree attitude masks a criminal mastermind. He meticulously plans out each and every step he takes and its possible outcomes; when something doesn't go according to his plan, there will always be a price to pay. Abilities W.I.P Trivia *His name translates to 'Guilty'. *He has openly admitted that the closest thing he has ever felt to love is his infatuation with money. *His two personal favorite crimes are robbery and kidnapping. *He has evaded capture by escaping from prisons three times in the past. *He currently holds a bounty of 37 million ryo for his capture, or half of that for his head. *Despite being an S-ranked criminal, he is still officially a Genin. Category:Male